


Trying Something

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AAaaaAaaAAAAaaaA, Face Holding, Fluff, HELP ME I CAN’T WRITE, I died writing this help, Is that the right tag???, Kisses, Love Hotel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Trying Something

“Kiibo-kun, would you mind if I tried something real quick?” Shuichi asks. Him and Kiibo have been holding hands for a little while, Shuichi successfully managing to hold Kiibo’s hand properly, and sitting in a comfortable silence.

Kiibo’s peaceful expression became surprised for a second before he moved his gaze from his lap to Shuichi’s face.

”What is it would want to try?” Kiibo asks in return, his ahoge (as a certain lovable weeb had labeled it) bent into a question mark type shape. Shuichi found that oddly adorable. Wait- he.. shouldn’t think that about Kiibo, it might weird him out. Can robots read thoughts? Shuichi hopes not.

“I.. Um-“ How does he say this without sounding like a creep? “I always wondered if your skin feels the same as a human’s.“ Wait that still sounds creepy- “A-and it‘s a couple’s thing to explore parts of their partner’s body-“ THAT’S EVEN WORSE OH GOD.

”You.. want to touch my face?” Kiibo asks, cocking his head to the side. Fucking hell that was adorable.

”Yeah. N-not in a creepy way or something! Just, curious is all.” Shuichi answers, an awkward laugh following right after it.

Kiibo appears to be thinking for a moment before replying. “Alright, seeing as you have taken an interest in my face and it’s materials, I will comply. And you said it was a couple’s thing so.. go ahead.” He says.

”Ah- really?” Shuichi says dumbly, despite Kiibo saying he would let him.

Kiibo nods. “Mhm! If it will help me learn more about romance then it’s fine!” Kiibo reminds him.

”If you say so.” Shuichi says, picking up his free hand and bringing it to Kiibo’s face. Kiibo clearly looks nervous but stays as still as possible and Shuichi’s pointer finger pokes his cheek.

”It’s.. soft?” Shuichi marveled, quickly moving his hand so it cups Kiibo’s face. He could feel Kiibo’s face warm up. Shuichi let’s go of Kiibo’s hand and uses his now-free hand to hold the other side of Kiibo’s face.

”And squishy? Interesting..” Shuichi speaks again, moving his hands and squishing Kiibo’s face around.

”Erm, I don’t remember what the material is but my face was made to be as human-like as possible.” Kiibo gloats.

”I see, ah- sorry, I’ll let go-“ Shuichi says, about to move his hands before Kiibo holds them in place.

”s-sorry it just.. feels really nice.” The bot mumbles, looking down and avoiding Shuichi’s confused face. Shuichi was somewhat scared of how red Kiibo was. He wouldn’t over heat, right?!

”um, o-ok.” Shuichi says. _Great response moron._ He thinks, continuing to hold Kiibo’s face.

Kiibo looks really happy, a peaceful smile plastered across his red face. His collar has the words “comfy”, “warm”, “nice”, and more like it circling around the screen.

”cute..” Shucihi thinks out loud, instantly catching Kiibo’s attention. Shit. “What was that?” Kiibo asks.

”N-Nothing! Nothing..” Shuichi frantically says, going bright red.

”Oh. Um.. Y-You’re cute as well, Saihara-kun.” Kiibo says.

”Wh-..” Shuichi takes a moment before saying “Thank you.”.

A few minutes pass, Shuichi’s hands still on either side Kiibo’s remarkably soft.

“May I.. try one more thing?” Shuichi finally says, catching Kiibo’s attention once again.

”Hm? ..ok, sure. Go ahead.” Kiibo says, the nervous look on his face not showing up this time.

That makes Shuichi oddly happy.

“Alright, close your eyes please?” Shuichi asks.

Kiibo obeys, closing his eyes and waiting. Shuichi hesitates for a moment, trying to figure out how to go about this. He gulps, tilting Kiibo’s head up and to the side, then leaning forward.

He sees Kiibo’s eyes instantly open out of shock when their lips touch, seeming confused before he closes them again. Then Kiibo kisses back. 

Shuichi would have complained about the odd taste, or maybe the fact Kiibo’s hair tickled his forehead, but the only thing that Shuichi thought about was how human Kiibo’s lips were.


End file.
